


[Podfic] PLEASE STOP DYING?

by emptyword, Suaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyword/pseuds/emptyword, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/pseuds/Suaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of a ficlet written by Suaine in response to fanart by Krakenface on Tumblr, which was itself a response to two requests: 1) "Instead of Derek comforting Stiles, maybe Stiles comforting Derek?" and 2) "derek crying over his dying tamagotchi like WHY DOES EVERYTHING I LOVE LEAVE ME." Title shamelessly stolen from Krakenface's accompanying comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] PLEASE STOP DYING?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PLEASE STOP DYING?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15139) by Suaine. 



**Text:** [Link](http://suaine.tumblr.com/post/39080284819/krakenface-please-stop-dying-mrs-krabappel)

 **Length:** 05:30

 **File Size:** 5.03 MB

 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?037yjodxvbouuks)

Available for streaming at [Tumblr](http://e-witness.tumblr.com/post/39461784859/title-please-stop-dying-a-n-a-podfic-of-a).

**Author's Note:**

> As is probably apparent in the summary, this is an unplanned relay race of fanworks across different media piled one atop another, which Tumblr turns out to be amazingly well-suited for! Enormous thanks (and undying love and maybeamarriageproposal) to the inimitable Suaine for allowing me to take the baton :D


End file.
